


I Just Want to be Happy

by MistiHayesFix



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: What is happiness? A feeling? A decision? Is it something personally defined? Can it be defined at all? Is happiness a worthwhile pursuit when discomfort, pain, and sadness are sure to come in the absence of it?Roommates and close friends, Yoo Jeongyeon and Hirai Momo are living out their happiest dreams as part of one of the best-selling K-pop girl groups of all time, TWICE. They share a unique bond, which leads their seven bandmates to often say the two are soulmates. They take care of and help one another in ways no one else can. They find happiness is seeing one another and their bandmates happy.But there’s more to life than being an idol 24/7/365. What else brings them joy? And is it possible that love is a part of it? Can the women help one another find a path to happiness through their friendship? Or are love and happiness just myths?





	1. Does It Make You Happy?

Jeongyeon sits at the keyboard running multiple scales hoping the exercises will clear her head and inspire her. Instead, she’s melancholy and stuck. The walls of the practice room feel as though they might move in on her as the thoughts she’s trying to suppress climb to the top of her mind again.

She plays "Lalala" but by the end of the first chorus, she absentmindedly transposed it to E-minor. While she’s grateful her playing has improved enough to do so on the fly, she accepts that her fingers are playing her heart. She pounds Em7 and stands up, her face in her hands.

“Ugh! This isn’t helping,” she grabs her phone and heads outside to keep herself from turning into a languid puddle of tears in the middle of JYP HQ. The air works its magic providing just what she needs. A walk to a nearby convenience store allows her to stretch her legs and take in the scenery. She’s been in that room most of the morning and while lyrics seem to flow freely, she can’t find a melody to accompany the words.

“My soul for a decent melody. Composing is, composing is… AHHH!” she groans, earning a displeased glare from the store clerk. She bows an apology. After grabbing snacks and coffee she heads back. She’s outside taking in the evening sun when her phone rings. 

“You actually left?” Jihyo’s voice inquires. 

“I’m downstairs. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Nearing the practice room, she realizes Jihyo is not alone; Momo is with her. _ “Wh-why is Momo with her? Shit!” _

She’s not unhappy to see her roommate, on the contrary; it’s just that Momo knows her too well. For all their teasing, they all know the Japanese woman is highly perceptive. Jeongyeon realizes they’re whispering as she gets closer but only hears the last bit of Jihyo’s statement, “time to tell her.”

She’s much too frustrated to put much thought into it, and as expected, as soon as she’s close enough Momo’s “peach senses” seem to alert her something is off.

“Jeongyeonnie?” The gentleness of her voice carries the evident concern right to Jeongyeon’s ears even though it’s obvious Momo’s had one hell of her own day. Her hair is sweat-dampened and a fresh purple mark is flowering near her shoulder. She obviously spent her day in a practice room too.

They all enter the room and as soon as Jeongyeon places her items on the table Momo wraps her arms around the singer’s waist from behind. Her cheek rests between the taller woman’s shoulders.

“Why is she the only one you allow to do that?” Jihyo asks as tears begin to stream down Jeongyeon’s cheeks.

“She’s a lot stronger than me,” Jeongyeon giggle-sniffles. Momo snuggles into her back, Jeongyeon’s left-hand moves to cover Momo’s; they intertwine. Neither woman speaks. Jihyo rubs the dancer’s back before stepping out of the room; she trusts them to take care of one another. She hopes Momo will finally find the courage to tell Jeongyeon what she told her two weeks ago. The timing isn’t good but can’t be helped.

As the leader, it often falls to her to act as the keeper of secrets. She knows both women are hiding information from one other and Jihyo isn’t looking forward to picking up the pieces in the aftermath of their discussion.

Jihyo sighs, waiting by the door just in case she’s needed; the dance studio can wait. She wonders how two people who share an intimate space with one another and spend so much time together can hide their hearts so well from one another. As she rests her head against the wall, she realizes it’s because they’re hiding their own hearts from themselves.

Jeongyeon allows her frustration to rain down her face quietly as Momo holds her, occasionally planting little kisses on her back. She can feel the singer’s heart beating and senses the pain within. Jihyo wants her to talk to Jeongyeon to tell her roommate her good news but Momo isn’t ready to have the conversation, especially not with her friend already feeling so overwhelmed.

Jeongyeon begins to feel calm settle over her, Momo’s closeness like a fast-acting medicine for her soul. When they’re together like this it’s as if they can protect each other from any harm, real or imagined. She knows Momo is a safe haven for her, someone she can truly be herself with. When she saw her beside Jihyo in the hallway, she knew there was nothing she could do to hide.

“I’m sorry, Momo. I know you’re tired and I’m-”

“Shhhh, Yoo Jeongyeon, I am always here for you,” her heart skips a beat at the words. It's a true statement but seems heavy in her mouth. She sighs softly.

“Ditto.” When either woman is too wound up, they hold each other close to allow the lullaby of the other’s breath and heartbeat to bring peace and security. Today, Momo’s is faster but her gentle presence is a great help.

“I- Momo I can’t feel a melody, it won’t come to me,” she drops her head. Momo motions and Jeongyeon turns into the hug. She's ashamed and feels like she cannot complete anything. Their latest choreography has been a challenge for her too. They sit on the small sofa in the corner of the room. Jeongyeon’s head rests on Momo’s shoulder, whose arms surround her again.

"I'm proud of you, Jeongyeonnie. You work so hard all the time to become better even when you’re already great,” Momo soothes, meaning every word of it. Jeongyeon cries at her words and the dam finally crashed down, releasing a flood of pent-up emotion.

"I think… he and I, we’re breaking up soon, Momo. We're practically over. He, well I can’t,” she sobs in earnest. The secret she’s kept from Momo spills out.

Momo, who cheered her on even with a sad look in her eyes when she shared her dating news more than a year prior. Momo, who out of respect for Jeongyeon’s relationship stopped their usual amount of public skinship. Momo, who listened to her rant after the couple’s first major argument. Momo, who kept the relationship out of the public eye when asked about it. Momo, whose arms have been there to hold her on their hardest days.

This same Momo is right there to comfort instead of judge her, to give her hope that she isn’t a failure. Momo, whose smile makes Jeongyeon’s heart smile is there with hugs and soothing to bring peace. Her roommate, her friend, her Momo.

Momo's heart fell at Jeongyeon’s news. She thought something had gone awry; this was not the news she hoped for when it came to her friend. But now she’s more certain than ever she needs to keep her secret a little longer. She holds Jeongyeon feeling powerless to do anything to heal her friend’s broken and weary heart. Jihyo remained outside long enough to hear Jeongyeon break down; she almost re-entered the room but left them to figure it out alone. Momo still has something to say, but she knows the dancer won’t say anything, not now.

Jeongyeon cries herself to sleep resting on Momo’s lap. The younger strokes her roommate’s hair comforting her. Her own heart breaks as she observes the woman sleeping in her lap. Their bond made it difficult sometimes to differentiate which feelings belonged to whom. Although Momo has much to celebrate and be happy about, she feels a little gloomy. She doesn’t bother stopping her tears as they come.

**********

Jeongyeon wakes up surprised she didn’t have a nightmare. She feels warm and realizes she’s in Momo’s arms. Hearing the rhythmic sound of the woman’s breathing she knows the dancer is still asleep. Vague memories of her roommate and Jihyo helping her to the van and Momo tucking her in, come to mind.

She feels much better even though her heart is still soft; that didn’t change and would take time. They weren’t going to be together anymore, and she’s having a difficult time processing the reasons. With one more look at Momo and a quick kiss to her cheek, she’s up to face the day. 

Her work in the practice room is much better. Jeongyeon translates her heartbeat into a melody, harmonies, and before lunch something wonderful to work with. Chaeyoung comes to work with her and by evening they have a beautiful song on their hands. The tears she cries are of joy and pride. She races home to tell Momo and thank her for her help the previous day.

She hears voices coming from her bedroom, Jihyo’s talking to her roommate again. Not that the two don’t have a good friendship, but talking like this two days in a row? It’s definitely weird.

“Momo, I know it’s difficult but you need to tell her before the news gets out and she-,”

“OK, Momo I let out my secret yesterday; what is it you’re not telling me?” Jeongyeon asks with a smile as she steps into the bedroom, startling her friends.

“Oh, Jeongyeonnie!” Momo's cheeks pink. Jeongyeon isn’t sure but Momo’s eyes seem glossy as if she’s been holding back tears. “How was your day?” 

Jeongyeon knows the younger woman genuinely cares about her day but is also well aware she’s stalling. 

“Much better, Chae and I finished the song!” The wide smile on her face reaches her eyes, brightening Momo’s countenance. She jumps up off the bed to happily hug her friend.

“Yah! You’re going to crush me, Momo-yah,” she laughs, grabbing her by the waist, lifting her. “Thank you so much for, for…,” she puts Momo down staring into those beautiful, brown eyes she swears she can get lost in. Jeongyeon’s heart does that weird shuffle it likes to dance whenever she and Momo have moments like this.

“I’ll leave you then,” Jihyo said, excusing herself, certain neither woman remembers she is in the room too. She hopes they talk. For the second time in as many days, she waits beside the door in case she needed to pick up any pieces.

Momo shakes herself free from the mental hold Jeongyeon’s gaze has her imprisoned in with a sigh. “Jeongyeonnie, I have some great news, too!” Momo motions for her roommate to sit down. _ “Where is Jihyo?” _ she thinks, settling into place staring into the most hypnotizing eyes she’s ever seen. She believes her heart skips a beat because of what she’s about to share, not because those eyes call out to her and represent someone who makes her think of the word home.

Jeongyeon smiles at her. Even with the sting in her heart, she is grateful, which is working wonders for her mood. Momo looks nervous, maybe excited. She’s not sure, she just takes in her cheeks highlighted with a blush, which her black hair frames perfectly. The Japanese woman is truly a beauty. Jeongyeon blinks to bring herself back into the moment.

“Well?” she prompts.

“Jeongyeon, I- I have a... that is,” Momo stumbles. “I’m dating someone. We just became official this weekend and I wanted to tell you first, but we’ve been- I mean you and I have…,” she takes a deep breath. “I have a boyfriend, his name Tohru. He’s in Japan.” 

Jeongyeon feels like she’s been punched in the soul. She smiles again for Momo’s sake but it’s not as genuine as before, it doesn’t make her eyes sparkle. 

“That’s, that is great news, Mo!” her voice sounds strained in her own ears. _ “Oh no! Is this how Momo felt when I-?” _ her thoughts ping pong quickly in her mind as she recalls Momo’s frequent Japan trips recently.

“So this explains why you've been going back home so much lately,” Jeongyeon attempts to continue with friendly banter, but inside she’s as calm as a typhoon.

“Well part of the reason, yeah. I really do miss Hana and my parents a lot and,” her words trail off. Momo can tell Jeongyeon is struggling. She didn’t want to tell her best friend she’s in a romantic relationship, while the woman is going through a breakup. Momo feels conflicted, she is happy for herself but so sad for her friend who seems to have a hard time with the news.

“How long have you known him?” Jeongyeon manages to continue, but she’s suddenly heavy and tired.

“I’ve known Tohru since we were little kids,” another smile brightens Momo’s face. Her cute cheeks rounding. “We reconnected just before the dome tour.”

Jengyeon knows she is happy for her best friend. Momo’s happiness normally warms her own heart and brings the biggest, goofiest smile to her face, but today she can’t seem to connect with that joy.

“Momo-yah, are you happy?” she manages to breathe out as tears begin to fall.

“Jeongyeonnie…”

“Dammit, Momo! Does he make you happy?” Jeongyeon’s voice comes out louder than she intends as she’s unable to hold back her complex emotions of joy, sadness, and confusion.

Momo bursts into tears as she replies, “Yes. He makes me very happy.”

Both women are crying. Jihyo is too as she finally deems it safe enough to walk away. Once again she trusts the two to work it out.

Back inside the room, Jeongyeon pulls Momo into a big hug, rocking her side-to-side. After a while she gathers the courage to look into her friend’s eyes, holding her close, “Then Momo, I'm the happiest person in the world right now.”


	2. Your Happiness is My Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo and her boyfriend, Tohru, a Japanese mechanical engineer, have been dating for one and one-half years. This is his first time coming to a full TWICE concert in Seoul; which has gone on for three nights. Tohru faithfully attends concerts and events in Japan, even taking off time for work to make sure he travels to support his lover. 
> 
> After the final Seoul show, he and Momo are in a separate green room farther away from the others to get some alone time. Well as alone as they can. Manager-unnie and a security guard are just outside the door. Nayeon, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, and her sister, Seungyeon are in a large room laughing, snacking, and discussing the upcoming world tour while they wait for Momo.

“I'm so happy your schedule allowed you to come here for our concert, Tohru-kun!” Momo says as Tohru wraps her in a big hug and kisses her on the forehead, nose, and finally connecting with her lips. 

_ “I’m proud of you, Momo,” _ he thinks as he holds her close. He’s waited for a lifetime to be lucky enough to be this close to her, loved by her. He remembers being as dumbstruck by her as a kid as he is now.

“I love you, Momo-chan. I’m glad I’m here,” Tohru says as they sit across from one another at one of the highboys in the small room. He reaches out taking her hand in his. “Watching all of you grow as idols has been incredible. And your dancing! I don’t know how you keep getting better and better, but you do. When all this slows down a bit, do you still want to teach dance?”

Momo blushes at his praise. “I always want to teach dance, silly. What was your favorite part between all three nights?” she lobs back, excitedly.

He purses his lips, propping his chin up with his free hand. Tohru suddenly turns his head to the side, looking away from her. Momo isn’t sure but for a brief moment, his eyes seemed to flash with hidden emotion. Pride? Hope? Sadness?

She’s not sure, but it happens quickly and her tiredness from the performances isn’t helping. She waits patiently for his response, not wanting to do anything but enjoy the warmth of his presence. After all, he finally came to a show in Korea! He’d been for visits, but never for a concert.

_ “I love him so much,” _ she thinks, taking in his profile. His dark hair in a faded cut, his long eyelashes fan his cheeks, his wide nose, one of his cutest features to her, those sweet pinkish lips she loves to kiss. And that jawline! She could cover it with kisses and explore it forever and never get tired. There was only one other jawline that had ever had that kind of effect on her… she shook her head clearing that particular train of thought as Tohru finally answers.

“The special stages,” his voice wavers slightly. “I’m not sure how you got a dance solo and duet, but the crowd loved it. I also still haven’t figured out why people say mean things about DubChaeng. Their stage was awesome! A dueling piano set that changed to a rap battle, then a dance-off! Who does that? Their talent is remarkable.”

Momo grins ear to ear as he speaks kindly of her friends. Yet another reason she is drawn to him. It was a bit bumpy in the beginning, but she’s learned to give her heart, even if it was different than she thought it would be. 

“And when Jihyo did her stage, how can her voice be THAT powerful? The whole place went wild; it was so loud in there! I don’t know how you ladies do this every night for weeks and months sometimes,” he says with a smile.

“This is what we’ve dreamed of, what we work so hard for,” she breaks eye contact with him to look towards the ceiling, eyes a bit glazed. “We’re grateful that people like our music and performances. 

“It inspires us to work harder. The maknae groups in the company and industry look up to us. We want to be the best for ourselves first, and to give others hope. And we wouldn’t have the chance to do this if ONCE didn’t cheer for us, show up to all our events, encourage us. We get tired, we’re human but we wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Her signature sunny smile rests on her face.

They continue to talk for a while hand-in-hand, stealing glances at each other. Smiling. Laughing. Loving. His heart is pounding, he’s nervous. But to move forward, this conversation was absolutely necessary. He’d waited until the third night with a good space between the Seoul show and the beginning of the rest of the world tour to make sure they had time.

“Hey, we need to talk about something important, Momo,” he starts.

She looks at him with hope in her eyes.

“I…,” he pauses again, his mouth dry. He sips a Pocari Sweat then tries again. “This is so hard. Momo-chan, I want you to be the happiest woman in the world so-,” he looks to the side again.

Her mind is working overtime, thinking about his next statement. Her heart rate increases.

He swallows hard, looking into her eyes, hoping to find the courage to say the words, “So I think it's time we break up.”

“Eh?” Her face fell. Those were not the words she was expecting. Was this some kind of joke? 

“Momo, we need to break up,” at this, she pulled her hand back with such force it shocked Tohru. He forgot how strong she is.

“What in the world, Tohru?!” her voice trembling. “I thought... You just said you love me!” Tears begin falling.

“I do, I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I've somehow survived this long being your boyfriend. The media looks for me and my family. I am constantly asked the most ridiculous questions for a normal guy. I can feel cameras on me when I go out for business meetings, shopping, or family time. But I knew that was part of this. I've wanted to be with you since we were kids.”

“Then why? I thought you said I was first in your heart.” 

“You are Momo. You are. But I'm not first in yours,” his voice trembled under the pressure of heartbreak. “Being here this week proved that to me, and last night’s performance sealed it.” 

“How?!” The frustration, confusion, and pain are evident in her voice. “What do you mean by that?”

“I've kinda seen since the beginning but didn't think much of it. Why would I? You loved me... not  _ her _ . All the touchy-feely stuff between you two, that was all for show anyway; right? The shipping, or whatever fans call it.”

“Wait, you think-” Her dark eyes losing the glowing brilliance to the redness that comes from a waterfall of tears.

“Hold on, Momo. Please let me finish,” he interrupts. “I thought it was all part of the company's plans, your celebrity persona. After meeting all your bandmates, I still thought the same that your connection with her was a friendship hyped up to look like more. 

“But the more time I spent with all of you, I noticed something special between you two. I fought myself and lost trying to see it differently. Four months ago, I couldn’t deny it any longer. That’s when I knew our relationship wouldn't, no it couldn't last. It’s taken me this long to accept it.”

“That makes absolutely no sense. I've fallen more in love with you over the past few months. I was just telling Sana how lucky I am to have reconnected with you. What are you saying?”

“Simply put, I was your rebound even though you two weren’t together.”

His statement steals all the oxygen from the room.

“You were open to dating me because BTS guy was finally brave enough to ask her out. They had been together for a little while by the time we connected at the dome tour, but there’s no doubt in my mind I caught you on the rebound.”

“That's not true, Tohru!” The smack of her hand coming in contact with the table dissipates quickly, but not the action’s intent. He can’t hide the shock in his eyes at the gesture. 

_ “I hate this,” _ he thinks. Their emotions suspended between them as a dense, humid fog.  _ “She’s one of the best things to ever happen to me, but I know we shouldn’t be here, not like this. And it’s not just her. I can’t live this idol boyfriend life.” _ More tears pool on his eyelids, desperately ready to dive to freedom.

“You’re not going to say anything?” the heat causing her blood to boil bubbles out of her mouth as a growl.

Tohru sighs, resolutely continuing, “Your heart broke the first time she dated too. I remember the rumors she dated the guy from that 7-something group while you were under that stupid dating ban. When I saw you on TV, I knew you well enough to know you were sad but I didn’t know why. Now I do.”

“I don't understand any of this,” she shakes her head. It’s like she’s trapped in a wool blanket underwater, unable to break free or find her way to the surface. 

“I showed up at just the right time and helped you ignore the pain and you moved past it. I know you genuinely love me, Momo-chan. I also believe you've tried to be in love with me, but you're not.”

“This isn't fair. I just want to be happy with you and make you happy.”

“You make me very happy. You’re kind, generous, thoughtful, hard-working, wise, ridiculously beautiful. I’m really lucky you've tried so hard to convince yourself you’re in love with me.” 

“Tohru-kun my heart is full of thoughts of…” Momo trails off. For the first time in a long time, she questions the veracity of that finished statement. Is her heart really filled with thoughts of Tohru’s happiness? With how he makes her feel? Or is there truth to his conjecture? 

She focuses her attention on the man in front of her. The man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. “I thought you were going to ask me to marry you.” The words were broken with soft sobs and the dewy sound only tears can make.

“I wanted to but that wouldn't be right. I've wanted to end it since my realization, but I thought I was being stupid. So I talked to my Dad and Sana.” 

“You talked to Sana about this?” she sniffles.

“She's your best friend, she knows you intimately and she loves you. Which is why I HAD TO talk to her first. She didn't know my final decision though.”

“This has gone from one of the best days of my life to the worst,” the air in her lungs and love in her heart seems to be leaving faster than she can replenish either.

“My dad said this was the worst timing and that I should keep trying. I almost convinced myself to follow his advice, but after last night, there's no way I can.”

“You keep talking about last night! What happened? And what did Sana say?”

“You know exactly what else happened during the special stages! What do you mean; what happened?”

“Wait, that is part of the show!” her volume increases again.

“Momo, you're trying to convince yourself, not me. I watched both of you. Even fan sites are losing their minds today over those stages. It was impossible not to see the passion.”

She looks away for a moment. Remembering, her heart begins to race. Neither woman had calculated how intense their responses would be to one another. The first night wasn’t anything like that.

After all, they had been close friends for years now. They spent so much time together; how could that one moment make such a difference? But it did. Momo’s cheeks betray her as they color themselves in memories of last night’s specials and encore. The pink from the sadness deepening to a warm red.

“I have no other way to convince you. More than one member dated someone in BTS and GOT7. Up to now, I haven't said a name but your mind is filled with only one person because she's the one you've been in love with all along. I- I can see it on your face.” Tohru looks down, fresh tears staining his cheeks.

His last words provide proof that she cannot fight. From the moment he said "her" only one woman shone in her mind's eye. She still tries one last time to fight the truth in his words. Her heart a mess and she wants to make his pain stop as well as her own.

“Toh-chan, I love you. I didn’t think I would ever find a man who loves me the way you do. I was convinced I couldn’t even love a man. But…” She chokes on the words, her emotions jumbled. 

“I know what I look like when I think about you. She looks at you the same way. I saw the way she dances with you, embraces you, the sweet little kisses she gives to no one but you. Last night, I felt like I was the one intruding on your relationship.”

“But that's all part of who we are as a family. Sana does the same things!”

“It’s different with you and Sana and the others. Momoring, your happiness is my happiness. I won't let you make the mistake of a lifetime by taking you away from her. Whether she admits it or not, I believe she's in love with you too. She's so genuine, generous, beautiful and kind. Her relationships with guys should not be failing, but that last one was so short. She… she may be trying to find you in them.”

Her fight is gone, she’s known but ignored the truth of his words for a while. She knows it’s why she threw herself into loving him, which she does. But her heart truly belongs to another. She wanted to love Tohru more, he makes her happy, she likes making him smile, but it’s not enough. She thinks about what this means for him.

“But Tohru, what about you?”

“I dated others before you and I think I kept my heart back from those relationships because I always thought you were the only one,” he pauses, knowing this is the hardest part to reveal. “My hesitation isn’t all about you and her, Momo. I have tried to convince myself I could live in this country but I honestly don't want to move here. I’m not ready to leave my family behind.”

Surprise shifts back to Momo’s court. “Wait, what?”

“Speaking of family, I don't want to raise kids in a fishbowl. And your life would require that.” Another deep breath, “I love being a mechanical engineer, I have an opportunity for promotion. I’ve been on a research team for two years and I… I realized how much I love my career. I know you can’t exactly change yours.” he says with a weak smile.

“But I love you, Toh-chan”

“I love you more, Momoring.”

“I planned to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“We had five maybe 10 years tops in us. I've been holding on to a child's dream so long I forgot the boy grew into a completely different man. And his sweetheart grew into an amazing woman, way out of his league. You deserve to be happy. We all do.”

“What am I supposed to do now?”

He moves the lump in his throat with the hardest words he’s ever had to say, “Go fight for the woman you love. I agree with your estimation from years ago.”

She looks at him with questions in her eyes.

“After all this time Momo-san, she is still tsundere for you.” He exhales deeply as he stands.

He hugs her one last time, holding her close. Feeling her heartbeat against his chest. He kisses the top of her head, tilts her chin up, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Their tears mingle on her cheeks. 

“I love you, Tohru.”

He lets her go and turns away before his resolve crumbles and heads for the door. 

“I still love you more,” he said without turning to face her. “Please work hard to love each other and I promise that will make me the happiest person alive.”

With that, he opens the door walking quickly past the guardians. Each knew the couple argued and noted Tohru's tears, but said nothing to him as he moved down the hall.

Inside the room, it took five minutes for the pain in her heart to overtake the shock. And with that, a loud cry escaped her throat followed by body-shaking sobs as she slumps to the floor. 

** _At the same time in the other room _ ** _ TWICE is laughing and having fun, discussing the show and how happy they are and excited to go to new cities on the upcoming tour. _

“Are Momo and Tohru still talking?” Jihyo asks as they finish a game. They all decided to wait for Momo before returning home. 

“I think so,” Chaeyoung answers as she pops a strawberry into her mouth. “I didn’t see them when Pinky took me to the van earlier and his driver was still here.”

“Oh OK, I just think we should be going soon. It's been a long day. Can he not propose quicker?” Jihyo lobs into the air.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon choke on their drinks while the others collectively, “EH?!” in response. 

Sana, however, looks away concerned.

“He’s asking her to marry him?” Nayeon bubbles over with excitement. 

"But I thought none of you can get married just yet. Don't you still have a couple of years before you can?" Seungyeon asked?

"Ji-Jihyo, what the- are you certain?" Jeongyeon asks, tripping over the words. 

“Well, I’m not one-hundred percent sure but it seems likely to happen. They've been talking in there forever.”

“ **UNNIE!** Don’t get our hopes up like that,” Tzuyu says, exasperated.

“I apologize, I just… maybe that's what I want for her. She seems happy with Tohru and he obviously thinks the world of her. I shouldn’t have said that.” She remarks, balling up her fist and knocking on her temple gently.

“Look at you all flustered, Jihyo,” Nayeon teases. “Are you hoping your special someone has that kind of question for you soon?” 

Jihyo turns bright red, shooting Nayeon the “shut up or die” look. Everyone takes the opportunity to laugh and pick on Jihyo for a bit before other conversations pick up.

  
  


"Hyung, you OK over there?" Chaeyoung asks Jeongyeon, moving to embrace her from the side. The look on her unnie's face worries her. She seems scared? Sad? Angry? Confused? Chaeyoung couldn't exactly identify it, but she knew without a doubt what caused the kaleidoscope of feelings spinning on Jeongyeon's face. Chaeyoung wonders if her friend is finally ready to admit to herself what's been blatant to the younger woman for years.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm starting to feel tired and I'm hungry, these snacks aren't doing it for me," she responds squeezing her junior and friend back. She is as much aware as Chaeyoung that her words aren't the full truth.

The conversation moves to decide what food they want and what to do when they get home. Suddenly, Jeongyeon stops mid-sentence.

“Did you guys just hear something?” She asks trying to identify the source. 

Nayeon, uncertain if she's joking gives her a side glance, “What are you talking about, Jeongie?”

“You always were an odd child,” Seungyeon teases. “What are you going on about now?”

Jeongyeon ignores them as she walks into the hallway to see if her mind is playing tricks on her. She could swear she heard a voice, a faint cry, but she only sees the breakdown crews busily doing their jobs.

“Unnie, you’re probably just tired,” Mina offered. 

But Jeongyeon didn’t hear her. She was already further down the corridor, her heart racing.

Dahyun and Pinky walk into the room from the opposite side Jeongyeon exited. “Hey, we just saw Momo-unnie's boyfriend getting in his car without Momo. Where’s he going?”

Jeongyeon was out of earshot and already running down the hall, her hair swaying from side to side. She couldn't explain or understand it, but deep inside her, something felt wrong, out of place.

Sana immediately turns in Dahyun’s direction.

“You saw him leave? You're sure?” Sana presses.

“Yeah, unnie. What's going on?” The confused young woman questions.

“Oh no! Oh shit!” Sana almost plows into Dahyun as she runs to catch up with Jeongyeon.

“What is it, Sana?” Nayeon calls after her.

** _In the hallway_ **

“Momo,” Jeongyeon calls, her long legs carrying her further, faster through the maze of corridors. “MOMO,” louder this time.

_ “Where the hell is she?” _ She thinks.  _ “Was this place always this big?” _

**“MOMO-YAH, ANSWER ME PLEASE!”** The desperation is evident in her voice. She feels tears and realizes her cheeks are wet just as Manager-unnie comes into view. The security guard moves quickly toward Jeongyeon to figure out why she’s running and crying. 

Nearly out of breath, she starts, “I'm OK; where's Mo-”

**“Aagghh! Why?!”** Momo's guttural wail reverberates in the hallway.

And Jeongyeon realizes as the pain pierces her own heart, once again she's unable to help Momo achieve happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story! I plan to update this story soon as I'd like to finish it before adding too much to my newest work. The plan is to finish this by the end of August 2019. 
> 
> Leave your feedback; kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> I'm always giving sneak peeks of upcoming works on my Twitter. If you want to know what's coming, check out @MistiHayesFix.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge JeongMo nerd so I had to write this for my fellow Roommates shippers.


End file.
